Retenue à Poudlard
by Thamaramara
Summary: OS. Certains profs savent rendre les retenues intéressantes, pour eux, au grand damne des élèves.


Voici un petit OS qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling. Sauf la prof ! Elle, c'est un pur produit de mon imagination pas toujours très nette.

* * *

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow formaient à eux quatre les Maraudeurs. Comme leur nom l'indiquait, ils passaient autant de temps que possible à marauder dans les couloirs - surtout de nuit - et à faire des farces aux autres élèves de l'école, leur cible favorite étant les élèves de la maison Serpentard.

Aujourd'hui en sixième année, les quatre garçons semblaient plus décidés que jamais à faire tourner leurs professeurs en boutique, moi y compris. Je n'avais rien contre leurs blagues bonnes enfant qui faisaient oublier aux élèves la guerre qui faisait rage dehors. Ce que je leur reprochais en revanche, c'était leur acharnement contre Severus Rogue. Il se passait rarement plus d'une semaine sans qu'on les retrouve en pleine bagarre. Je n'étais moi-même pas très fan de Severus Rogue mais, en tant que professeur, je me devais de faire respecter le règlement.

C'est ainsi que quelques jours après le festin de Halloween, je me retrouvais à regarder les cinq garçons récurer une vielle salle de classe qui n'avait plus servie depuis des années avec de minuscules brosses à dent. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je les observais et j'avais fini par me lasser de ce spectacle fort plaisant au début. Étant de nature bavarde, je décidai d'engager la conversation :

\- Alors messieurs, comment trouvez-vous ma punition ?

Mon ton amusé dû leur déplaire cas je n'eu que des grognements en réponse.

\- Je vois… donc vous serez ravis de nettoyer les quatre autres salles de classe de ce couloir ! Excellent !

Je me délectai de leur regard horrifié. Oh oui ! Être professeur était décidément très jouissif par moment.

\- Et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous vous battiez cette fois ?

Les Maraudeurs ce contentèrent de hausser les épaules, la mine renfrognée. Severus Rogue, lui, esquissa un léger sourire avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien, professeur, je marchais tranquillement quand ces quatre sauvages me sont tombés dessus et ont commencé à m'envoyer des sortilèges. Je sais bien qu'il est interdit de se battre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais il fallait bien que je me défende, vous comprenez ?

Je me retiens difficilement de rire en voyant le regarde scandalisé des quatre Gryffondors. C'est Remus Lupin qui reprit la parole d'une voix extrêmement douce, presque hésitante :

\- Professeur, je crois que Rogue a omit certains détails, dont le fait qu'il nous avait provoqué et que nous avons tous sorti nos baguettes et lancer notre premier sort en même temps.

\- Mmm… Donc ce que vous dites c'est que Monsieur Rogue est celui qui a lancé les hostilités ? Verbalement du moins.

\- C'est entièrement faux professeur, s'insurgea le dit Rogue. Je n'ai rien fait du tout moi.

\- Ah vraiment, lançai-je joyeusement. Vous ne verrez donc pas d'objection à me redire tout cela après avoir bu un peu de Veritaserum, le professeur Slughorn en a justement dans ça réservé.

Le visage du Serpentard se contracta sous l'effet de la colère. Il était fait comme un rat et il le savait. Il était de notoriété publique dans le château que la nouvelle prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal était un peu timbrée et qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de glisser par _inadvertance_ quelques gouttes de diverses potions dans les boissons de ses élèves, juste pour s'amuser un peu. Toute joyeuse, je sautai du bureau sur lequel j'étais perchée et m'approchai de lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Monsieur Rogue, qu'avant de venir enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal, j'étais auror, et un plutôt bon d'ailleurs. J'ai donc une multitude de méthode en tête pour vous faire avouer la vérité. Malheureusement, certaines _règles_, assez obsolètes soit dit en passant, m'empêchent d'utiliser la plupart de ces méthodes. Mais ! Il n'y a rien dans le règlement de l'école qui m'interdit de vous faire prendre un peu de Veritaserum pour vous faire avouer tout vos crimes. Je vous conseils donc vivement de ne pas me mentir.

Je ponctuais ma tirade d'un sourire un peu fou, ravi de voire toutes les couleurs déserter le visage du jeune Serpentard. J'entendis les autres garçons ricaner dans mon dos. Apparemment, voir Rogue se faire remettre à sa place les amusait beaucoup. Ne voulant pas faire de jaloux, je me tournai vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quand à vous Messieurs, quatre contre un ça vous semble équitable peut être ? On voit bien là le courage des Gryffondors ! Je suis vraiment très déçue, vous utilisez des méthodes très lâches, vous savez ? Vous êtes sûrs que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé lors de la répartition ? Parce que vous utilisez des méthodes de Serpentards.

Des visages rouges de colère et des regards meurtriers me répondirent. J'avais vite compris où il fallait appuyer pour obtenir une réaction de la par de ces quatre là.

\- Bon, puisque personne ne semble près à me raconter _en détail_ ce qui à provoqué cette bagarre, je pense qu'au lieu d'une retenue de trois heures, je vais vous garder avec moi cinq longues heures.

Qu'ils étaient mignons avec leur mâchoire pendante et leur regard désespéré. Je claquai deux fois des mains pour les faire revenir sur terre et leur fis signe de se remettre au travail. Cette salle n'allait pas se nettoyer toute seule après tout !

Fière de moi, je repris ma place sur le bureau, et utilisai quelques informulés pour faire tourner mes chers élèves en bourrique, salissant là où ils avaient déjà nettoyé ou éloignant de quelques centimètres les seaux dans lesquels ils rinçaient leur brosse à dent chaque fois qu'ils voulaient les utiliser. Cela pouvait paraître puéril et mesquin – et c'était tout à fait le cas d'ailleurs – mais c'était une excellent distraction.

Après trois bonnes heures de ce petit manège, mes petites victimes semblaient au bord de la crise de nerf. Potter et Black avaient l'air près à commettre un meurtre, Pettigrow était au bord des larmes, Lupin avaient le visage fermé et les poings serrés, signe de fureur intense chez lui et Rogue fronçait fortement les sourcils, la main partant inconsciemment à la recherche de sa baguette pour, probablement, me faire subir mille tortures. Face à ce spectacle, j'étais ravie d'avoir pensé à leur confisquer leur baguette, un peu plus et je me prenais quelques sortilèges bien sentis. Car bien entendu, ils ne leur avaient pas fallu longtemps avant de se rendre compte que les seaux ne bougeaient pas tout seul et que, oui, c'était bien la troisième fois qu'il nettoyait cette tâche. Malheureusement pour eux, et heureusement pour moi, mon statut de professeur les empêchait de m'accuser de quoi que ce soit ou de se venger. Je n'avais eu droit qu'à des regards meurtriers chaque fois qu'une tâche réapparaissait.

Sensible à leur détresse émotionnelle, ou plutôt à court de nouvelles idées pour rendre cette retenue intéressante, je me décidai enfin à les libérer :

\- Bien Messieurs, je pense que les cinq dernières heures vous ont bien servi de leçon.

Le soulagement évidant dans leur regard me donnant envie de vomir, je m'empressai de les décevoir.

\- Cependant, pour être sûre que c'est le cas, je vais vous demander de m'expliquer à quel point votre comportement d'aujourd'hui était inapproprié et dégradant pour l'image de l'école et pourquoi vous ne devez en aucun cas recommencer. Je pense que quatre-vingt centimètre chacun devrait être amplement suffisant. Attention, si c'est plus court vous devrez recommencez !

Je dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas exploser de rire face à leur mine défaite. Il était temps de donner le coup de grâce.

\- Bien entendu, votre travail sera noté et comptera dans votre moyenne. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Messieurs ! Ah et je veux vos rédactions ce vendredi, donc dans deux jours !

Quel beau métier que celui de professeur, pensai-je en voyant les cinq garçons sortir de la salle, les épaules voûtées et l'air abattu. J'avais plus que hâte qu'ils se battent à nouveau.


End file.
